


Love Me Still

by Restless_Mind



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Mind/pseuds/Restless_Mind
Summary: Sara gets hired at her dream job. She was excited that the job would be a distraction from the recent events in her life. A mix-up on the job leads Sara down a different path than the one that she saw herself following. Sara will be working directly with the head of the company, Ava Sharpe. Will their opposite personalities and difficult pasts pull them together or push them apart?





	Love Me Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic. Please feel free to leave comments, Kudos, ideas, and critiques. Enjoy!

“You better hurry if you don’t want to be late on your first day,” Zari said as she leaned into the bathroom where Sara was finishing her hair and makeup.

“Thanks for the concern, but I have plenty of time.” Sara fires back at Zari. 

“Well, call me when you’re done I want to know how the first day of the real world hits you,” Zari says with a teasing tone. Sara just rolled her eyes as she gave herself one last look over before leaving the bathroom.

Zari grabs her bag and leaves for her own job. Sara glanced at the clock and mentally kicks herself. Her best friend was right, she would need to hurry if she was going to make it on time. She couldn’t be late on the first day. She needed this job, not just for the money but also for herself. She hoped that it would allow her to keep her mind off the recent events in her life. 

Sara headed out the door and locked it behind her. She then half way sprinted down to the subway. Amaya would disown her if she was late and got fired on the first day, especially after the strings she pulled to even give Sara a chance of being hired. Amaya was a family friend, well better said, she was Laurel’s friend. Sara told herself that she was not going to think of her sister or of the accident today. If she was going to make it through the day she had to keep it out of her mind, but times like this when she was riding the train all her thought always ended back with Laurel. The train stopping at the station that Sara needed pulled her out of her thoughts. Sara pushed herself through the crowd and down the sidewalk to the high rise with the name Hunter Industries on the top. 

Hunter Industries is the leading developing company for AI programs. The company itself was developed and owned by Rip Hunter. He has publicly named Ava Sharpe the head of the company and she was now in charge of the day to day operations. Sara knows little about her, but then again no one seemed to know much about Ava Sharpe. Sara just knew what she read in a google search before her interview with HR. 

Sara takes a deep breath before opening the heavy door to the building. She spots Amaya at the desk across the lobby where they had agreed to meet. Amaya throws her hands in the air with a questioning motion as she quickly walks towards Sara.

“You are the only Lance I know that would be late on their first day on the job,” Amaya says as she grabs Sara by the arm and pulls her towards the elevators. 

“I’m five minutes early! No worries I’m right on time” Sara retorts. Amaya just shakes her head then turns to the buttons in the elevator. She then inserts a key in the elevator and pushed the top button on the wall then turns back to Sara. 

Amaya sighed before and leaned against the wall of the elevator before saying, “Laurel would be proud of you Sara”. 

Sara immediately felt the ache in her chest just at the sound of her sister’s name. Once again Sara tells herself not to allow herself to feel those emotions, not today. Sara sighed and under her breath said, “I hope so”. 

The pair stepped off the elevator into another lobby. This one seems much warmer than the public one downstairs. There are several offices off the lobby but one set of doors stood out. Amaya walks Sara to the large doors but stops at the desk before entering. Amaya gives Sara a once over before fixing something wrong with her hair.

“Good luck and be polite” Amaya says before telling the man at the desk that Sara was the new hire that Miss Sharpe was expecting. Amaya gives Sara a wink before leaving her and going back to the elevators. 

“You’re late,” says the man behind the desk. Sara tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at the statement. According to the watch that she was wearing she still had three minutes until she would be considered late. The man picked up the phone and stated, “Miss Sharpe your new hire is here to meet with you.” He hangs up the phone and tells Sara to have a seat and Miss Sharpe would be out to get her in a moment. 

Before Sara’s butt hit the seat, the large door opened and who Sara presumed to Miss Sharpe stepped out. Very few things ever caught Sara off guard but the sight of Ava Sharpe totally caught her way off guard. The pictures in her google search did not do her justice. The first thing that Sara noticed about her was that she was tall, quite a bit taller than Sara. The next thing Sara noticed about her was that she was well put together. From her pantsuit to her pulled back hair Sara could tell that everything in Miss Sharpe’s life had a place. 

“Miss Lance” pulled Sara out of her thoughts. Sara walked towards Miss Sharpe and put out her hand for her to shake. They exchanged the handshake and Miss Sharpe welcomed Sara into her office. Sara looked around the office for a brief second. She noted that the office was warm but lacked in personal touches. 

“Please have a seat.” Sara sat in a chair across from the desk where Miss Sharpe sat. 

“Miss Sharpe, I would really like to thank you and Hunter Industries for giving me a chance to showcase my coding skills that I know will be beneficial to this company.”

Miss Sharpe sighed and leaned forward until she was resting on her desk. “I am afraid that I have a bit of bad news. HR hired you before they spoke with me. I had already hired someone for the position that they hired you for. Unfortunately, there is not a spot open in coding at the moment.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand” Sara stuttered as she tried to process what she was just told. 

“Unfortunately, there is no job opening in coding for you. I do apologize for the mix-up.” Miss Sharpe sounded sincere with her apology.

“HR believes that it would be inappropriate for me to let you go when it was our fault for the mix-up, I have an alternative for you. It may not be what you wanted to do but it may benefit us both in the long run.” Miss Sharpe stated.

At this moment Sara was a bit upset with the whole situation, but she couldn’t help but feel a little curious about the offer. Sara raised her brow as to signal to Miss Sharpe to keep going with her offer.

“My assistant quit the other day and I am in need of a new one. That is the position that I can offer you.” Ava knew that this was a far reach for the girl. She had read over Sara’s resume and was impressed with her experience and skills in her coding. In fact, Ava knows that Sara would have fit in at the coding department rather well. Ava figured that Sara would turn down her offer within a second. After all, Ava could tell that Sara was too good to just be her assistant, but that is what sparked Ava’s interest in Sara. She was tired of having young assistants that did not understand the drive that it took to be a successful female in a workforce dominated by males. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I did not put myself through college to be someone’s assistant,” Sara said boldly.

Ava shook her head in agreeance. “Miss Lance, I know it is not the job that you are looking for but it may work for you. The pay is decent and competitive, you will have full benefits, and free travels. On top of all of that, I will offer you the next available opening in coding. As soon as a spot opens you will be transferred to the department no questions asked. From what I’ve heard from Miss Jiwe and what I see on your resume you are a very driven person. I look for that in all my employees.” 

Sara was conflicted about the offer that was put before her. Her immediate thought was there was no way in hell that she would be an assistant. It was not what she wanted for her life and she had envisioned herself doing what she loved, which happened to be coding. Plus, she knows that any other company would hire her in a minute. On the other hand, Hunter Industries was the company to work for, a coder’s dream. Sara didn’t know if an opportunity like this would ever come again. Sara started thinking to herself how hard could it be to be someone’s assistant. She was good at keeping calendars and ordering coffee. On a professional level she would be working for the woman that runs the whole company with a guarantee to move positions when it was available. Sara thought for a brief second that she would regret the answer that she was about to give. Maybe it was the way that Miss Sharpe was looking at her or Sara’s tendency to follow the flow of life, but she knew that she was going to say yes. 

“Ok, sure, I’ll take the job,” Sara said.

“Good choice Miss Lance” Ava said with a small grin. She moved to open a drawer and pulled out a set of keys. She holds one of the up and says, “this key is for the elevator. You will need it to get on this floor the others do not require a key.” She then holds up another key, “This key is to my apartment. I trust that you do not use it unless I specifically ask you to.” Ava continues to the last key, “This is for your company car. You may drive to and from work and any work-related errands.” Ava gets up and walks around her desk and hands Sara the keys, but before Sara could take them Miss Sharpe pulls them back. “I don’t know much about you besides what it says on your resume, yet I am trusting you with these keys. If you lose one or all of them you must inform me immediately, am I clear?”

“Be responsible and don’t lose the keys, got it.” Sara answered while giving Miss Sharpe the eye contact that she seemed to demand. 

“Great you’ll start with me tomorrow. As for the rest of the day, Gary will show you around the building. After that go to HR to finish your new hire paperwork. I start at 5 am and expect for you to be at the office when I am unless instructed differently.” 

Sara instantly regretted taking the job. She is not a morning person, hell she was almost late for her 8 am meeting this morning. Miss Sharpe straightened herself signaling for Sara to stand. They walked out the door and Miss Sharpe turned to the man sitting at the desk and said, “Gary, please show Miss Lance around then make sure that she gets to HR she is my new assistant.” She then turned to Sara, “I will see you tomorrow morning.” Miss Sharpe headed to the doors of her office but turned around before entering, “oh, and Miss Lance don’t be late again.” 

With that Miss Sharpe went back into her office and closed the door. Sara scoffed “Is everyone around here anal about being on time?”

“It is important to Miss Sharpe, you will read about it in the employee handbook,” Gary answered a tad bit too chipper. 

“Well let’s get going on this tour so I can get to HR and get me one,” Sara said in a half sarcastic tone, but it didn’t seem to phase Gary. He popped out of his chair with a smile, “Welcome to the executive floor of Hunter Industries.”


End file.
